1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Rankine-cycle-engine-driven cooling-and-heating system especially of the type in which a Rankine-cycle engine is combined with a compressor of a cooling-and-heating cycle.
2 Description of the Prior Art
A Rankine-cycle-engine-driven cooling-and-heating system is disclosed in for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,176.
This system consists of a power generating cycle comprising an expander, an oil separator, a condenser, a refrigerant pump and a generator (including a boiler) and a cooling-and-heating cycle comprising a compressor driven by the power produced by the expander, an oil separator, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator.
In this system, the expander and the compressor are disposed separately so that prior to joining their rotary shafts, the latter must be correctly aligned axially.
In addition, the expander and the compressor are joined through a coupling so that a space is left between them.
Furthermore, the oil separator is provided as a pressure vessel exterior to the expander or compressor.
As described above, there has not been made any attempt to package the component parts of the system.